


Icing-Coated Kisses

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Time, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You and Steve settle your competitive natures in a festive way. (Can be seen as a continuation of Before It Melts)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Icing-Coated Kisses

“Time’s up!” you shouted, slapping your tube of frosting down on the table and stepping back to admire your most recent work of art.

“Just one more minute,” Steve said with his tongue sticking out between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to add a bit more icing to his own project.

“No, no, no, Steven Grant. Time is up. You better put that icing down right now,” you scolded him.

“Ugh, fine.” He sat the icing down before grabbing a handful of skittles and pelting them at your hair one by one. You tried to dodge them, but his aim was true every single time. Stupid super-soldier serum.

“FRIDAY, could you please tell the judges to make their way to the kitchen?”

“Certainly, Y/N,” the AI replied.

You studied Steve’s gingerbread house, decorated with the Avengers insignia on the roof. He had done his best to draw each of the team members on people-shaped cookies standing in front of the little cabin. It looked nice, but you were certain you had the edge over him this time.

Instead of trying to draw actual people with frosting, which was never a good idea, you’d decided to decorate your own house with each of the symbols that represented the different team members: Tony’s ark reactor, the Hulk’s fist, Steve’s shield, etc. You thought it had turned out rather beautiful, and you’d managed to finish it just as the timer had run out. You smirked at your boyfriend standing next to you with his arms. He didn’t stand a chance.

“What’s the bet for this one?” he asked you as the two of you waited for the judges to arrive.

“Loser has to be Bucky’s training partner for a month?” you suggested.

Steve nodded. “That sounds fair.”

You leaned your head up to sill the deal with a kiss. Steve returned it eagerly. You broke away soon, however, when loud voices began filtering in from down the hall.

“Please tell me this isn’t another mother fucking gingerbread house competition,” Sam called out.

“Of course it is,” came Natasha’s voice. “What else would these lame dorks have us judging?”

You could hear the rest of the team laughing in unison. You didn’t care that they joked at yours and Steve’s expense. You loved doing lame and dorky things with the man you loved. Both of you were super competitive, and it seemed both fitting and healthy to find an outlet for that competitive nature. During the holidays, that outlet was weekly festive dessert decorating competitions. You hadn’t won one yet, with Steve being a natural artist and infinitely more gifted at this sort of thing.

Gingerbread houses had been your thing since you were a young child though. If there was ever a week that you might sway the judges’ favor, it was this one.

You and Steve sat down at the kitchen table, away from the houses displayed on the counter. The others weren’t supposed to know who created each house; that way their judgment could be unbiased.

“Well, aren’t these just adorable,” Tony said once he had emerged from the hallway and caught sight of the sugary works of art.

“What’d you guys bet this time?” Bucky asked.

“None of your business, punk,” Steve told him with a smile. The longhaired man would be annoyed to know that neither you nor Steve enjoyed being his training partner. He simply didn’t know how to go easy on a teammate, and he got a little crazy with his knives every once in a while.

The whole team huddled around the houses, pointing at different aspects and whispering to each other. You gnawed on your bottom lip nervously and tried to pick up anything that they were saying. You caught a few spurts of laughter, a “No way!,” and a “I look hideous.” from Sam as he held up the gingerbread figurine Steve had drawn of him. You tried your best to hide a satisfied smile at that last remark. The tide was turning in your favor.

“All right! We’ve reached a decision,” Tony announced.

You and Steve stood from your seats, looking at the team expectantly.

“Wanda? Would you like to do the honors?” Tony inquired.

She shook her head. “No, that’s okay. Maybe Clint would like to do it?”

“Nah, I’m good. Bruce?”

Your impatience overtook you. “Oh, for the love of god, somebody just tell us who won!” you exclaimed.

“This one,” Bucky said as he gestured with his metal hand to one of the houses. Your house. You’d won. Finally. It seemed your impossibly perfect boyfriend was beatable after all.

A wide grin spread across your face as you looked up at Steve. He simply shrugged and rolled his eyes, trying not to seem like the sore loser that you knew he was on the inside. He’d be pouting about the loss later when the two of you were alone in your room.

“That one’s mine,” you said proudly, and everyone on the team cheered because they all knew how bad you wanted to win against Steve at something.

You walked over to your gingerbread house and began pulling pieces off, passing them around for celebratory snacks. You made sure to save Steve the pieces that had his shield painted on it in frosting. He munched it quietly, messily getting a bit of blue frosting stuck in the corner of his mouth.

Everyone ate enough gingerbread and candy to keep their teeth aching for days, and once the others had gone back to whatever activities this little contest had interrupted, you licked your finger and reached up to Steve’s lips to wipe the frosting away.

“Thanks for that,” he said softly. “You’ve got some on you as well.”

“Oh, where?”

Before you knew what was happening, he had reached over to his untouched gingerbread house, scooped a pile of icing with his index finger and smeared it across your lips. As you let out a noise of exasperation, Steve leaned forward and used his tongue and lips to clean up the mess he’d just created. Your outrage soon turned to a hum of approval.

“Congratulations,” he whispered against your lips.

You couldn’t help imagining those sugary-tasting lips kissing every inch of you. “Want to join me for a celebration?”

He picked you up into his arms so quickly that your heart nearly dropped into your stomach. “I’d be delighted, miss,” he answered you smugly.


End file.
